Betrayal
by Laura's Fantasia
Summary: 'My name is Ginevra Molly Weasley and I'm 16 years old. I'm pregnant and the father of my unborn child is being hunted by the very people he saved.' Letters, diary entries, articles and speeches concerning an alternate version of DH. AU but some spoilers.
1. 13th April 1998

**This is the first chapter in a 12-parter story, seven of which I have already written, so updates should be fairly frequent (one or two per week). Two-thirds of them are in 1998-99, but some of the later ones range from 2006-17. It focusses on what might have happened if Harry had visited Ginny at christmas in DH. All chapters will be in the form of diary entries, letters, speeches or articles, so will be quite short. Also, while this story is AU, there will be DH spoilers.**

**Disclaimers: Pretty much everything belongs to Jo Rowling, except Ginny's baby (you'll get a name later!)**

_1__3__th__ April 1998_

Dear Diary,

What have I done? How can I have been so stupid? All I wanted was to persuade Harry not to go away, not to go off and fulfil his "destiny". Or even just to take me with him.

He came over on Christmas Eve with Ron and Hermione, to give his presents and say they were finally getting somewhere. Later, he came back alone to see me. I didn't really want to do what I did. I just wanted him to stay, and not go off and get himself killed. But when I woke up in the morning, he was gone and my clothes were still scattered across the floor.

He broke my heart that day. And now he's broken it all over again.

My name is Ginevra Molly Weasley. I'm 16 years old and I'm pregnant.

* * *

When I told mum, she was shocked. When she asked who the father was, I didn't tell her. Not that it mattered. She guessed anyway. Then she made me promise not to tell anyone that I was carrying Harry's child. Said that the child would be in danger. I screamed back at her that I was more worried about myself than about the thing inside of me. I think she was a bit shocked at that, too. Said I was being hysterical. But, looking back, I said exactly what I felt, what I still feel. 

It might be selfish, but it's also human. I care more about not getting hurt than about this kid, or about Harry feeling bad because he got me pregnant. Although he should feel bad. Because of him, I have to live the rest of my life with a child I don't want.

I'm being honest about that, as well. I daren't even suggest an abortion to mum. Even if I said I had a miscarriage and went about it behind her back, she'd still work out what had happened. She's very perceptive when it comes to lying – growing up with Fred and George made sure of that.

I'm determined to find Harry and tell him, because this baby is as much his problem as it is mine. Knowing Harry, he'd probably be delighted. He always looks at the good side of things. His optimism – as ironic as it may be, considering his past – was one of the things I liked about him. After a while though, it simply got annoying. He refused to see the bad sides of me, even when it was staring him in the face. He refused to admit that I was extremely selfish at times. He refused to take me with him when he went gallivanting off on his "quest", and he probably thought that since I agreed it was the right thing to do, I'd be ok with it.

Well, I know it is the right thing to do, but that doesn't mean I'm not angry at him. I'm bitter about it. If he can go off chasing You-Know-Who with Ron and Hermione, then why can't I? I'm cleverer than Ron. I'm more realistic than Hermione. I'm the one Tom Riddle chose to possess when I was in 1st year. Why did Harry think I joined the DA if it wasn't to fight? Why did he think I was so desperate to hear what Sirius said about the Order of the Phoenix a few years ago, if I didn't want to help?

Going off to fight was the right thing to do. But leaving me here, and getting me pregnant; I most definitely do not agree with that. I've always hated being left out. It's not as if Hogwarts is any safer than chasing You-Know-Who, with the Carrows and Snape running it. I get tortured every other day for his location, or just for standing up for him. No idea why I am still standing up for him, though. He even made Lupin come back to Tonks, but he's left me pregnant. Hogwarts is not going to be fun when I go back for the final term.

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed! Tune in next time for a newspaper article on 7th August 1998. Now pay up your reviews please!**

**Extra notes on story, added for reference for new readers:**

Banner for the story: http://img462.imageshack.us/img462/4633/betrayalcopybl1.gif

http:// www. bbc .co .uk /blogs/ni/2007/08/isharrypotterawarcriminal. html Check out that website (you'll have to take the spaces out of the url first). It makes my story seem less surreal; I'm not the only one who thought Harry did something wrong in the books! It might spoil part of the future storyline for readers though, so if you don't want that to happen then wait until you've read chapter 3. All of this information, including the links, is repeated later on, I'm just putting it here for reference. 

This next bit is thanks to Unexpected Inspiration, who inspired me to give something worthwhile to my readers by offering oneshot stories as thankyous instead of just a virtual item. However, if I offered oneshots then I'd be worried that I wouldn't finish them, so basically for two or three of my top reviewers I will make a banner for one of their stories (all hail Photoshop!) I'd prefer it to be Harry Potter so that I have a general idea of canon plot & characters, but it doesn't have to be.

The deal is:

1) You must have reviewed at least 6 chapters once I'm done posting, and the majority of reviews must be more than a few words.

2) I will pick two or three reviewers who qualify, either randomly or based on quality of reviews, and PM them. If you're picked, you'll have to tell me which story you want a banner for, what you want the banner to say, a brief summary of the story and you'll have to find the images you want on the banner, of characters and such. I already have pics of the dark mark, Hogwarts crest and several canon characters, but you'll have to check which I have.

3) PM me the links to the pictures and the other information (you'll have to put spaces in the URLs or they'll be blocked), and I'll get the completed banner to you as soon as possible! Please credit me with making it though (I'll put a small bit of text in the corner of each banner to say they were made by me anyway).


	2. 7th August 1998

**17/10/2007: Sorry if you got an alert, this isn't an update, just editing of the same chapter you've already read.**

**Wow, this is an amazingly fast update! Don't expect this all the time! This chapter is dedicated to chipsnopotatoes, literati and naley forever and remussiriusjames for their very positive reviews - you're the reason a new chapter is being posted so quickly! Thanks also to all those who put this on their story alert, but you if you want a mention then you've got to review! (hint, hint) :c)**

**So, hope you enjoy the new chapter and remember to review! Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. I think. Maybe... No, Jo Rowling's really not going to leave me the rights to her books when she dies, is she? Damn.**

_7__th__ August 1998_

**NEW MINISTER ANNOUNCES CHARGES AGAINST BOY WHO LIVED**

_By Anne McShiffles_

Last night Raymond Hollyback, the new Minister For Magic, announced he was taking charges against Harry Potter for his actions during the last year. "We must not simply ignore Potter's actions just because he defeated He Who Must Not Be Named. He must face the same degree of force that anyone else would for these crimes."

Potter, 18, who has not been seen since the Battle of Hogwarts, is facing charges of using the Unforgivable Curses, trespass, damage to historical buildings, breaking and entering, murder, theft, protecting a fugitive and destruction of historical artefacts. His companions, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, are also facing the lesser allegations of breaking and entering, trespass and destruction of historical artefacts. It is not yet known how many of these charges are true. Weasley and Granger, both 18, are also missing.

A large protest was beginning to gather at the Ministry late last night, consisting of many muggleborns who have only recently been able to come out of hiding. One woman who wishes to remain unnamed said that "Harry saved my life a dozen times over, and we owe it to him to give him what he wants – a normal life". Dean Thomas, a classmate of Potter's who is returning to Hogwarts in September to complete his NEWTs, believes that the claims are "ridiculous".

As an avid listener of Potterwatch I, alongside many others, was astonished when it was revealed by River, Romulus, Royal, Rapier and Relic, the radio show's five main broadcasters, what feats he had accomplished.

In his 1st year, he prevented Voldemort from returning to power, and a year later he killed a basilisk and saved another girl's life. He was involved in the escape of Sirius Black and witnessed Voldemort's return after a trap in the Triwizard Tournament. Aged 15, he and several other students entered the Department of Mysteries and fought both Death Eaters and the dark lord himself. Then there was the first Battle of Hogwarts, when Death Eaters invaded the magical school and killed its headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. And when Voledmort finally regained a foothold and took over the Wizarding World, Potter was there to stop him.

Unfortunately, it appears that the Minister wishes to ignore these facts. While it remains to be seen if the charges will stand up in the Wizengamot, it is a near certainty that when Potter finally resurfaces, he won't be receiving the honours he deserves.

* * *

**So, there's another chapter. Next, probably later this week, will be another of Ginny's diary entries. **

**Reviews are greeted with open arms and will be very well looked after!**


	3. 19th August 1998

**Thanks to all the people who've shown an interest in this story, especially UnexpectedInspiration, HighSummonerMelecca, Rasberry-Posicle, Beatrice Potter, Literati & Naley Forever and HopelesslyXobsessed for their reviews. I've changed a few things from the original version of this chapter because of reviews, so I'm not just agreeing and then doing nothing about it! I probably should have warned people at the start that some of the characters would have to be at least slightly OOC, or I wouldn't have a plot!**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter.**

_19__st__ August 1998_

Dear Diary,

It's born. A girl, who currently has no name. Her birthday is the 15th August, four days after mine, and she's tiny. She cries all the time; I'm getting practically no sleep. And all this is going on while I have to mourn everyone who died during the war. Lupin. Mad-Eye. Dobby. Colin. Fred.

Hogwarts is opening soon, with extra places for those like Dean, Ron and Hermione who missed the last year. I'm not going back. I've got to look after my daughter. Looking at her, there's no doubt who her parents are. She's got bright red hair and freckles (which, although not entirely unexpected, was a pleasant surprise when I first saw her) and has Harry's bright green eyes. After dreading the birth for so long, I'm amazed how beautiful she is. But Harry still doesn't know about her.

Harry. He's on the run. I can't believe they're doing this to him, but the new Minister, Raymond Hollyback, is charging him with a load of things he did last year, that he had to do to defeat Voldemort. They're even saying he murdered 'Tom Riddle' and the "fugitive" he harboured is Sirius – turns out he was never officially pardoned. Hollyback's trying to restore the Ministry by saying that even Saviours of the Wizarding World can't get away with breaking the law. He doesn't seem to care that if Harry hadn't broken the law, Voldemort would still be in power and he'd probably be dead.

Hermione is with her parents in Australia and Ron is visiting. Harry's with them for the moment, and I've owled him to let him know what happened as a result of our Christmas misdemeanours. I wasn't at the Battle – mum wouldn't let me go back to Hogwarts after Easter, when it had become obvious that I was pregnant. Too many questions would be asked. That meant that I didn't know what was happening until Kingsley stumbled through the fireplace to tell Tonks the bad news about Lupin. I'd been at Andromeda's house with her, Tonks and Teddy for the duration of the fighting. I think Tonks would have left for Hogwarts if I hadn't been there – she was getting so agitated.

I was so upset at hearing that my brother and several of my friends were dead that it didn't process at first that Harry had won. By the time I realised that I could see him and tell him our secret, he was gone.

At first he just wanted to get away from everything, but then Raymond Hollyback was named Minister for Magic and he released the charges. There was such an outcry at first, but then he made a statement revealing what Harry had done during his year out of school and people began to get used to the idea.

George has disappeared as well. He's hardly spoken a word since Fred died, and then just left one day, saying he needed some space. Tonks is coping as well as can be expected, while Teddy takes up a lot of her time. I'm not naming my baby until Harry sees her. I'm sure he wants her more than I do and as soon as these charges are dropped he can have her. It's not as if I hate her, I just want a normal life for a 17-year-old. I want to go back to Hogwarts, play quidditch, get a job... So long as I have a baby to look after, I can't do any of that. Mum's helping, but she's finding it really hard to cope with Fred's death.

I'm just putting everything to the back of my mind and trying to forget about it until I can find a private time and place to fall apart over it. My daughter seems to be the only way to forget about everything. She's a welcome distraction for the time being. Until I can break down without disturbing her or anyone else... well, I'll just have to cope.

* * *

**I hope Ginny seemed a bit warmer towards the baby in this chapter, at least that was my intention. Virtual fairy cakes to all those who review! **


	4. 24th August 1998

**Sorry for the wait, I thought I'd already posted this chapter! That's why you're getting a double post - I posted the 5th chapter as the 4th. Hope Ginny seems less cold towards Siria in this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: See previous.**

_2__4__th__ August 1998_

Dear Diary,

Harry's been and gone. But I'm still looking after our daughter. She has a name now – Siria. Female version of Sirius. To start with Harry suggested Lily, but I didn't really want her named after someone I didn't know, even if I presumed Harry would be looking after her. So we agreed on Siria. Then he dropped the bombshell. He wouldn't be taking her. Kingsley had told him that there was no chance of Raymond dropping the case against him, so being at the Burrow was a huge risk, to himself and to us. He couldn't risk Siria's future on his want for a normal life. He said he knew I'd look after her and bring her up well.

Harry left rather soon after that. We had a huge argument, the biggest we've ever had by a long way. I've never been so angry with anyone my whole life. He can't keep turning up and then leaving me alone all over again. It's just not fair. So know he thinks I hate him. I hate him for going away; leaving me again. But I don't hate _him_, Harry Potter the person. I just wish he wouldn't keep abandoning me. Abandoning me and Siria.

* * *

I never realised how hard it was to bring up a kid. I have to feed her, change her, comfort her at 4 o'clock in the morning, when all I want to do is go back to a normal life. I'd give anything to go back a year and stop all of this from happening. I wish Fred was alive. I wish Colin hadn't sneaked back to fight. I wish Lupin had been more careful. I wish Mad-Eye really was indestructible, like we all believed he was. And I wish that I had become pregnant when I wanted to, so Siria won't have the risk of growing up in a home that doesn't want her. I'm so scared that that's what is going to happen; I heard all the stories about Harry's time with the Dursleys, and I don't want Siria to grow up like that. I can hardly think straight – how am I supposed to look after her properly?

Not that wishing does any good. While my friends go back to Hogwarts to do their NEWTs, I'm staying home to look after my daughter. I didn't tell any of them that I was pregnant, even though they sent me dozens of owls demanding to know why I hadn't returned after Easter. I don't know what they'll say when they find out. I've instructed Hermione to explain the situation.

Fleur's pregnant now as well. She and Bill told mum a few days ago. She was overjoyed, saying that Siria would have a little cousin to play with. Perhaps that means I'll be able to have a break from looking after her.

Ron and Hermione returned from Australia with Hermione's parents, whose memories have been successfully restored. They're officially boyfriend and girlfriend now and going back to Hogwarts to complete their NEWTs next week. I can't help feeling jealous, knowing that in different circumstances Harry and I would be doing the same. They're facing their charges at the Ministry in a few days – they don't have to worry about a life sentence, they'll probably just get a hefty fine. McGonagall's the headmistress and one of her granddaughters, Andromede Teatrina, is taking over the post of Transfiguration teacher. I didn't even know she had grandchildren. I wonder what it might be like for me when Siria grows up. Ron or Hermione will have to write to me and tell me what the new year is like.

George has another job, but he won't tell us what it is. He doesn't want to go back to Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes just yet. He's been having loads of trouble with inventing stuff lately. I'm guessing he's lost his inspiration. After all, if he can't crack a joke right now, how is he supposed to make other people laugh?

I'm not sure whose surname Siria should have. Siria Helen Potter. Siria Helen Weasley. Both work. Maybe I should mix it. Siria Helen Potter-Weasley. That sounds good. There we go then. The naming process is complete. I hope she doesn't hate her name as much as I used to hate mine.

* * *

**The character 'Andromede Teatrina' is from 'The Last Year', by HighSummonerMelecca - it's a brilliant story, check it out! **

**WANTED: Reviews. Will be placed in a loving home with others like them. Press the button at the bottom of the page to donate.**


	5. 13th September 1998

**I'm afraid this is a very short chapter - I've never been able to write long letters, even in real life! Also, I'm still getting comments that Ginny seems cold-hearted. You won't hear from her POV for a bit, but once you do I can guarantee she's going to be very protective of Siria because of an event coming up soon...**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Still.**

_13__th__ September 1998_

Dear Marie,

Hi! What's it like working at the Ministry? Is it fun? You'd better not be working so hard that you're too tired to meet me on Hosmeade – the first date is on the 22nd October.

I have some major gossip for you – I overheard Hermione Granger talking to some of Ginny Weasley's friends at lunch, explaining why no one has seen Ginny since before last Easter. And guess what I found out – Harry Potter got her pregnant! Can you believe it? I mean, I know they were going out a couple of years ago, but I had no idea they were so serious. And I'd never have thought Harry Potter would be so reckless as to get his girlfriend pregnant. I mean, he's a legend in his own lifetime. I guess legends aren't as perfect as people make them out to be.

They had a girl, and she's called Siria – after Sirius Black! Who'd name their child after a mass murderer? People say he was actually innocent, except no one official has actually admitted this, have they? But now the Ministry's charging Harry with all those things, I don't know what they're going to do. It's not as if they can be a happy family, with him on the run and neither of them having done their NEWTs. OWLs are all well and good, but if you want to get anywhere in life you have to have more than that.

Ron Weasley, Ginny's older brother, and his girlfriend got off pretty easily from what I heard. Both of them are broke at the moment though, because of that fine. How much was it exactly? I heard it was over 300 galleons each.

Anyway, hope you're having a good time at the Ministry. As soon I finish Hogwarts I'll be coming to join you!

Love,

Flo xxx

* * *

**I love reviews! **


	6. 4th October 1998

**Well, here's another chapter for your entertainment. Hope you enjoy, and I hope Ginny's character is improving.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

_4__th__ October 1998_

Dear Bill and Fleur,

Hello, my dears. How are you both? How's the pregnancy going? Fleur must be getting bigger now, if you're five months in by my reckoning. Thank you for your last letter, it's good to know you're getting on fine in Shell Cottage. You'll have to floo me when you want to start decorating the nursery – as you might imagine, I have plenty of experience at that!

Ginny and Siria are getting along much better now. Siria looks exactly like Ginny, except she's got Harry's bright green eyes. I'm guessing that you'll have heard what's happened by the time this gets to you, so I'll just explain how it happened. They caught Harry. Someone must have told them about Siria, because they used her and Ginny as bait. The Ministry said that they were going to take the pair of them away because they were worried that Harry would be a danger to their safety. Apparently he might want to kidnap Siria, her being his daughter, and might harm Ginny in the process.

Complete codswallop, of course. It seems as if we've just swapped one corrupt government for another. So anyway, Harry came back to the Burrow to see if it was true and they caught him here. Ginny and Siria were released, but Ginny's completely traumatised now. She won't let Siria out of her sight (which, although better than her indifference before, I wish could have been caused by different circumstances) and is desperately worried about Harry. So am I, for that matter. After all he's been through, that poor boy is now being held in Azkaban. I guess only time will tell what will happen to him. Kingsley is going to be his lawyer and goodness knows some of the things they're charging him with are ridiculous.

Thank you for the money you lent us to help pay Ron's fine. We managed to scrape together enough to pay it in the end, but Ron promises as soon as he gets enough he'll pay us all back.

Have you heard about George's new job? He's the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts! I'm so proud that Minerva offered the job to him, with only three OWLs. He's being let in on experience grounds. He was looking for another job anyway – he's finding it so hard without Fred. We all are. Ginny's completely ignoring the facts at the moment and is doing ok. Her and Tonks have been meeting regularly, so Teddy and Siria can play together and they can talk. Kindred spirits, I suppose. Both have lost the father of their child.

Anyway, I need to get dinner ready so I'd better go. You must come to see Siria again – she liked playing with Fleur last time.

Love to you both,

Mum x x x

* * *

**Please review! The last I checked I had over 1800 hits, but only 22 reviews. That's about (gets out calculator) 0.01 percent of people who've read this story leaving a review! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed - you're all brilliant, amazing, very much loved people. If you'd like to join the elite club of reviewers, hit that button at the bottom for free! One randomly picked reviewer will win a bag of virtual cookies!**


	7. 9th December 1998

**Well, here's the next chapter. Sorry it's been longer than expected, but I've been busy roleplaying on this HP site I found, and I've had an amazingly busy week - 18th birthdays, guy fawkes night celebrations, homework, a first aid course... Please don't hate me when you read this chapter - I know I'm being mean but without it I wouldn't have a story!**

**Disclaimer: Anne McShiffles is mine, as is Siria, but nothing else :(**

_9__th __December__ 1998_

**POTTER CONDEMNED TO 28 YEARS IN AZKABAN**

_By Anne McShiffles_

Yesterday afternoon the jury assigned to Harry Potter's case came to a verdict regarding his charges. He was proclaimed guilty of some, innocent of others, and was sentenced to a total of twenty eight years in Azkaban.

This will leave 17-year-old Ginny Weasley, Potter's ex-girlfriend, to bring up Siria Potter-Weasley, the child used as bait to secure the Chosen One's capture. Many were shocked when the 15-week-old baby was revealed as being Potter's daughter. The prosecution even used her as evidence that his judgement wasn't good. But if you think of the hundreds of illegitimate children born every year, you can see that he is just human. He made a mistake and now he won't be able to see this mistake until she is older than he is now.

Potter was found guilty of using the Unforgivable Curses, damage to historical buildings, breaking and entering, theft and destruction of historical artefacts. However, the jury came to the conclusion that he was innocent when it came to the charges of trespass, murder, theft and protecting a fugitive. The fugitive mentioned, Sirius Black, Potter's godfather and the namesake of his daughter, was also proclaimed innocent of his crimes.

Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were fined when they faced the Wizengamot, and have now returned for Hogwarts. They appeared at the hearing to give evidence on Potter's behalf and are greatly distressed by the sentence.

"All Harry did was what he had to do to destroy Voldemort. Now he's got to spend the next thirty years in jail, accompanied by dementors and Death Eaters," Granger, now 19, protested. "What about his daughter? What happens to her now? What's Ginny [the baby's mother supposed to tell Siria when she asks where her daddy is? 'Sorry, kid, the Ministry imprisoned him for saving people's lives'."

During the trial, dementors had to be removed from the courtroom after Potter had a spout of fainting fits. It is believed that he has suffered from these previously, but as he was unable to perform the patronus charm and in light of the Battle of Hogwarts, they affected him more adversely than ever.

More people gathered in condemnation when they heard of the verdict. Nymphadora Tonks, wife of the late Remus Lupin and member of the Order of the Phoenix, has resigned from her post as an auror in protest. As a young, single mother herself, she can surely relate to what Ginny Weasley will be going through. Kingsley Shacklebolt, head of the auror department, also expressed the view that he too would like to leave, but is "worried about all the new recruits getting brainwashed".

As the Ministry hits down hard on werewolves and other half-breeds in the Half-Breed Containment Act released earlier this week, it is becoming more and more obvious that we have exchanged one tyrant for another.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews I got for the last chapter. The winner of the virtual cookie contest is... ReadingRed! Congratulations! hands over virtual cookies This chapter's competition is for a virtual bag of chocolate pumpkins! Review for a chance of winning:-D**


	8. 15th October 1999

**Well, here's another chapter. Yet again I must thank all my wonderful reviewers and alerters (is that a word?) for their support - you're the reason I'm publishing this online! I have done a banner for this tale - check it out at http://img462.imageshack.us/img462/4633/betrayalcopybl1.gif and tell me what you think. Images not mine, blahddy blah etc. See note on my profile as to where they come from.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is not mine. Andromede Teatrina is not mine. **

_15__th__ October 1999_

Dear Diary,

I visited Harry today. As a high-risk and high-security prisoner, he's only allowed one visit a month. I truly couldn't believe it when I heard Harry had tried to kill himself. But when I visited him, I could even see why. He looked terrible, like Sirius had when I saw him in the Daily Prophet all those years ago; I was only just 12 at the time. He's not surrounded by dementors any more, after some Healers from St Mungo's declared he had depression, almost certainly from being forced to relive his worst memories. Even though the Ministry locked him up, Hollyback knew what an outrage there would be if Harry died in Azkaban. Not only that, but he was in a cell next to a convicted Death Eater who was constantly taunting him about how the government had betrayed him. Even so, I had to walk past dementors and they brought back so much. Hearing about everyone who had died at the Battle of Hogwarts, the day I found out I was pregnant with Siria, the Department of Mysteries, waiting for news that Harry had been captured or killed, my first year at Hogwarts when I was possessed by Voldemort...

When I got there he wanted news on the outside world. So I told him everything he had missed during the last year. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and everyone else have finished Hogwarts with their NEWTs. Ron is starting training to become an auror, even though he detests Hollyback he figures that Kingsley should make it bearable, and Hermione has actually started her own political party – the Public's Party. They're engaged and planning to marry within the next year. Luna is taking a year off to travel the world, and to attempt to prove that various creatures _do_ exist, and Neville has just returned from spending the summer travelling with her. He's continuing at Hogwarts as Professor Sprout's teaching assistant. One of the biggest surprises was George. Apparently he spent half the last year engaged in a prank war with Andromede Teatrina, McGonagall's granddaughter, despite their status as teachers, and now they've gone and fallen in love with each other. He's smiling again now, and the two of them are reopening Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes together. That's another wedding planned for later in the year.

Harry wanted to see Siria, but there was no way I was going to let her come anywhere near that place. Death Eaters, Dementors... It's not a place for a baby. She's 14 months old today – I can't believe how fast time has passed! Her, Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley, Bill and Fleur's daughter, are the best of friends and practically inseparable.

It breaks my heart to know that Siria won't be able to meet her daddy properly until she's 28 years old. I refuse to take her myself to Azkaban – like I said before, it's no place for a child – but I'll be sure she writes to him as soon as she's old enough. I promised that to Harry; that we would both keep sending letters and photos. I took in a photo of Siria for him today, and it was the only time I'd seen him smile since he was arrested. I left the picture with him, to help remind him of what will be waiting for him.

I hear a crash – Siria, Teddy and Victoire are playing in the other room and they've been suspiciously quiet, so I should go check on them now. Mum went to get some groceries from the local muggle shop but Tonks said she would look after the kids for a bit. Then again, Tonks could explain the crash – her clumsiness hasn't improved in the slightest.

* * *

**Please don't kill me for letting Harry try to kill himself. Remember that if I'm dead then you'll never get to read the end of this story! I realise some of you may comment on this being unrealistic, but bear in mind he's been stuck alongside dementors and death eaters for months and he knows he won't be getting out of there for 28 years. I don't think it's too extraordinary that he gave up on the will to live in a moment of weakness. Anyways, the winner of the virtual bag of chocolate pumpkins is... kelmo! This time it is a virtual christmas tree (I know, it's a little early but who cares? 6 weeks till christmas!!!) **

**Remember to tell me what you thought of the banner and this chapter overall please! I thrive on you guys!**


	9. 4th January 2006

**Hi everyone! I haven't died! My wireless internet has, though, which is why it's been so long since I last posted a chapter. In an attempt to apologise, I'm giving you a double post. All cheer! Please? http:// www. bbc .co .uk /blogs/ni/2007/08/isharrypotterawarcriminal. html Check ****out that website (you'll have to take the spaces out of the url first). It makes my story seem less surreal; I'm not the only one who thought Harry did something wrong in the books!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Still.**

_4__th __January__ 2006_

Dear Daddy,

Hello! It's me, Siria! I'm seven, and it's my birthday in August when I'll be 8. Mummy gave me a special quill called a Quickety-Quote thing that writes down everything I say as a Christmas present, so I could send you a message without having to write lots of long words.

I wish I was allowed to see you. Mummy says it's because of the guards at the prison, that they're scary, but I wouldn't be scared at all. I'd just be happy to see you! I can't remember you, but I know what you look like because of all the photos. Everyone talks about you lots, even those who didn't know you before you got sent to jail. Everyone's heard of you, and everyone looks surprised when I say you're my daddy. Mummy says I have her hair and temper, but your eyes. My eyes are green, and I have to wear glasses. You wear glasses as well, don't you? I used to hate having to wear glasses, but you wear them too, so it must be okay.

What's it like in prison? Do you get to play quidditch and wizarding chess? Uncle Ron's teaching me to play chess, but I like quidditch more. Mummy wanted to play quidditch, but she couldn't because I was born when she was still at school. She says she doesn't mind, though, and that I can have your old broomstick when I'm older. But yours is old now, and I wish I'd be allowed a brand new one all to myself, instead of borrowing Teddy's. Tonks bought him a new one for his birthday last week. I like Teddy. He knows what it's like to not have a daddy. At least his daddy's in heaven and can watch down to make sure he's safe. You're still alive, but in a horrible place where I never get to see you and where you can't look after me.

As soon as I'm old enough, I'm going to come and visit you by myself. Mummy won't let me go now, but she can't stop me when I'm bigger, like a teenager. I wish I had a brother or sister. I've got lots of cousins though, so it's ok. There's Victoire who's 5, Fred who's 3, and Auntie Hermione is pregnant is having her baby soon so I'll have another one! Then there's everyone else – Uncle Percy's son, Geoff, but we don't see him much. I don't know why. He's the same age as Victoire but he's really clever and I never understand what he's saying. There's Uncle Charlie's children as well, Shreya, who's 2, and baby Yamini. Him and Auntie Padma live in India though, so we don't see them either. Mummy says Uncle Charlie used to work in Romania, but then he went to help with a dragon problem in India and stayed there.

I live in a flat in London with mummy, where she writes things for the newspapers. Sometimes her friend Anne comes around for tea. I like Anne. She used to write for the Daily Prophet, but then she got fired so now she works for Auntie Luna and the Quibbler. She says she doesn't think you should have been put in jail and she showed me some things she wrote about you just after I was born.

Mummy says I need to have lunch now. I'm going to owl this letter all by myself to you, and you can see my owl. She's called Hedwig the Second, because mummy says your owl was called Hedwig.

Lots and lots and lots of love,

From Siria Potter-Weasley

x x x x x x x (that's a kiss for every year I haven't been able to see you – seven)

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. On to the next chapter! To continue you must press the review button! (hint, hint) Oh, and winner of the virtual christmas tree is harryxpotterxforever! **


	10. 5th Spetember 2009

**And another chapter. Same disclaimer applies as to the previous one. Two chapters left! I'm hoping to get this finished before christmas, so keep an eye out for posts.**

_5__th__ September 2009_

Dear Dad,

It's my first week at Hogwarts! And guess what? I'm in Gryffindor, just like you and mum were! Isn't it amazing? The castle's so big and I keep getting lost, but the older students say I'll get the hang of it eventually. The moving staircases are really annoying! Teddy's in Gryffindor too, so I know someone else. I've made lots of new friends though – Lorna Teague, Jeremiah Wood, even two Slytherins – Raziel and Kerridon Zabini. They're twins. Kerridon's a bit funny at times, but Raziel's nice. He showed me how to do a Wronski Feint on my broom. I love quidditch so much! Uncle Ron says you were seeker and Captain for the Gryffindor team when you were at school, and that he was the keeper, and mum was a chaser, and Uncle George was a beater with his twin, Uncle Fred. And Uncle Charlie says he was Captain for Gryffindor too! Is that all true? Lorna's older brother is the Ravenclaw beater. I can't wait to watch the first match, Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw, but poor Lorna doesn't know whether to support her brother or her house! I want to be a seeker when they have an opening in the Gryffindor team and so does Raziel for Slytherin, but that would mean we'd have to play against each other. It doesn't matter, though, because we've agreed that we'll still be friends because friendship is more important than quidditch.

There are some really annoying people in my year as well, though. Gerald McShiffles and Alexis Skeeter are the most annoying. Gerald is the son of the Minister and he thinks that makes him better than everyone else. Alexis is really stuck up. Her auntie is a famous journalist. Teddy says she wrote some horrible things about you and his dad when you were at school. I don't like them at all. Raziel doesn't either.

My favourite lesson is Potions. Professor Slughorn says that I must get it from you and your mum, because you were both really good when he taught you. It's really strange calling Uncle Neville 'Assistant Professor Longbottom'. I keep worrying I'm going to forget! Mum says that Professor Sprout will probably retire in a few years, and that Uncle Neville will become a proper teacher. Hagrid invited me and Teddy to his hut yesterday. He told me loads of stories about you when you were at school. I didn't know you got into so much trouble! Norberta sounds... interesting, and what's this about a three-headed dog called Fluffy!? (Why did Hagrid name a three-headed dog Fluffy, exactly? Or a dragon 'Norberta'?) He's just got a new puppy and he called it Scar. It's a black Labrador with no scars at all.

Hagrid also said something about why you were put in prison. He said that you did some bad things to defeat Voldemort, that big dark lord who was alive back when you were at school. He said that it worked, and you defeated him, and everyone was happy for a while, but then the Ministry decided to punish you for the bad things. He wouldn't tell me what the 'bad things' were, though, and started talking to Teddy about his dad and your dad when they were at Hogwarts.

I was talking to Raziel and Lorna about it at breakfast this morning (Raziel came over from the Slytherin table), and Gerald overheard. He said some horrible things, then he said that you'd used the Unforgiveable Curses. Is that true? Is that what mum wouldn't talk about when I asked why you were in prison? I don't know what to think. Gerald seemed so sure, but he might have been winding me up, or he might just be making it sound worse than it is. If it is true, then I still don't know what to think. I suppose if you had to use them to get rid of Voldemort, but wasn't there another way?

I'll write again soon, maybe next weekend if I'm really busy.

Lots of love,

Siria x x x

* * *

**Please don't kill or harm me in any way for making Harry spend so long in Azkaban! Hopefully it's good to have a different POV, from Siria - next time it'll be Teddy! This next bit is thanks to Unexpected Inspiration, who inspired me to give something worthwhile to my readers by offering oneshot stories as thankyous instead of just a virtual item. However, if I offered oneshots then I'd be worried that I wouldn't finish them, so basically for two or three of my top reviewers I will make a banner for one of their stories (all hail Photoshop!) I'd prefer it to be Harry Potter so that I have a general idea of canon plot & characters, but it doesn't have to be.**

**The deal is:**

**1) You must have reviewed at least 6 chapters once I'm done posting, and the majority of reviews must be more than a few words.**

**2) I will pick two or three reviewers who qualify, either randomly or based on quality of reviews, and PM them. If you're picked, you'll have to tell me which story you want a banner for, what you want the banner to say, a brief summary of the story and you'll have to find the images you want on the banner, of characters and such. I already have pics of the dark mark, Hogwarts crest and several canon characters, but you'll have to check which I have.**

**3) PM me the links to the pictures and the other information (you'll have to put spaces in the URLs or they'll be blocked), and I'll get the completed banner to you as soon as possible! Please credit me with making it though (I'll put a small bit of text in the corner of each banner to say they were made by me anyway). **

**Hope you like the idea. That's got to be the longest A/N I've ever written! Reviews now please!**


	11. 22nd March 2016

22nd March 2016

Free our Saviour!

A speech by Teddy Weasley, aged 18, at a Public's Party demonstration in Diagon Alley. Also present are President Hermione Granger and Secretary Luna Lovegood.

Ladies and Gentlemen,

Today, I bring before you a question. Why in Merlin's name is Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World, father of a girl who has never known him, and my godfather, locked up in Azkaban? Can someone please explain to me when doing what you believed in, whatever the cost, became a crime? All Harry ever did was what he had to. Can the Ministry not see that? Without him, there would be no Ministry. Don't you remember what it was like? The year I was born held an unprecedented level of murder and bloodshed. Harry stopped it. Let us imagine for a little while what it would be like if he had not used all the powers he possessed to do so.

You are scared all the time, terrified that the dark mark will be hovering over your cosy London flat one day, frightened that something you say will lead to another murder or atrocity. You don't know who to trust. Remember now? Your children cannot go to Hogwarts, because Hogwarts would be destroyed. Or, if it does still exist, it is a school for the Dark Arts. Your kids learn how to hate muggleborns and 'blood traitors', how to torture, how to kill, how to become one of Voldemort's Death Eaters, without even realising it. They are brainwashed. They don't know how to think for themselves. You can't talk about events in front of them, because they would report you to their teachers. Although this parallel world may please certain members of our community, I am certain that the majority of the Wizarding World would do almost anything to prevent it from happening.

That's what Harry Potter did. He knew it was wrong, but he also knew what the future would be like if he didn't do what he was predestined to do. Sure, you may criticise what he did now, because you're all safe and don't have to worry anymore, but the facts remain. Raymond Hollyback didn't save us. What right does he have to judge the man who saved him?

Harry James Potter. The Boy Who Lived. The Chosen One. The Saviour. Father of a girl he has never seen. Locked up in Azkaban, that dreadful place where he is surrounded by Death Eaters and dementors. For twenty eight years! He has served eighteen years of his sentence. Let him go! He has been punished enough, for crimes he did not even deserve to be punished for in the first place. Let him return to his life. Let him see his daughter. Get him out of that hell hole he lives in, because people were too afraid to stand up to a Ministry grasping at straws eighteen years ago. Help the Public's Party free Harry Potter!


	12. 1st August 2017

**I'm really sorry for the wait! I had this all ready to be published, ANs and everything, but then the page died on me and I lost it, and I haven't had the chance to update it since. The winners of my banner competition were Beatrice Potter (http://img515.imageshack.us/img515/5415/simplymagicbannercopyii6.png) and UnespectedInspiration (http://img225.imageshack.us/img225/2859/bannerunexpectedinspirasx6.png - I don't have the link for the other copy! i think i lost it somewhere!), see the URLs for the banners.**

**I was asked why Teddy's surname was 'Weasley', and if Tonks had married Charlie. The simple answer is a typing error. The long answer... Ironically, that was what I had originally planned but had completely forgotten about. If I wanted to change it now I'd have to trawl through all the other chapters to edit them for continuity, as well as a couple of chapters I've already written for the sequel. Also, Teddy's surname would stay as 'Lupin' anyway. So, no. Charlie did not marry Tonks.**

**Anyway, enjoy the final chapter of Betrayal! Details on the sequel are at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Still.**

_1__st__ August 2017_

**POTTER FREED AFTER NINETEEN YEARS**

_By Anne McShiffles_

Harry Potter has been pardoned and released from Azkaban, nineteen years after his original imprisonment in 1998. Although now aged 37, Potter looked at least ten years older than he should after emerging yesterday afternoon. He was greeted by Ginny Weasley, 35, Siria Potter-Weasley, 19, Ron Weasley, 37, and Hermione Granger-Weasley, 37. This was the first time Potter had ever set eyes on his daughter, and by all accounts it was an emotional reunion. It was requested that well-wishers keep their distance while Potter adjusts himself, but at the Ministry, Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade there were huge crowds of men, women and children who wanted to show their support.

"It's brilliant!" Dennis Creevey, a 34-year-old Healer from St Mungo's enthused. "I couldn't believe it when they jailed Harry, but now he's free and he can live a normal life... well, as normal as it gets for the Boy Who Lived." Creevey was a member of the infamous Dumbledore's Army, Potter's own defence club started so students would know how to defend themselves. His brother, Colin Creevey, was one of the casualties of the Battle of Hogwarts, although Dennis was only 14 at the time and Colin was still underage himself, if only by a few weeks. It all highlights the tragedy of that one year we lived under Voldemort's reign, and how much we owe to Potter and those other brave wizards and witches who fought for our freedom.

Every year since Potter's imprisonment Hermione Granger-Weasley, founder of the Public's Party, and her colleagues have presented a bill to the Ministry to pardon and release Potter. In recent years the movement had gained popularity after a serious campaign of speeches, protests and general awareness-raising. Teddy Lupin, 19 and volunteer for the Public's Party, gave an impassioned thanks to all who supported the movement. This will also be the first time he can talk face to face with his godfather. Lupin's parents were both members of the legendary Order of the Phoenix and his father was killed at the Battle of Hogwarts. This makes Lupin's involvement in negotiating Potter's release particularly apt.

Statistics for the April elections next year have shifted dramatically in favour of the Public's Party. While it started out as a small group aimed at gaining Potter's release and, bizarrely, House Elf rights, it has grown immensely in both popularity and spectrum. It is deemed unlikely that Minister Hollyback, one of our longest running Ministers, will remain in power beyond 2018.

Having the great privilege of being an acquaintance of Ginny Weasley, I am able to pass on this message on her behalf: "Thank you to everyone who helped. Whoever you are, whatever you did, you have freed my daughter's father from a terrible place. I truly cannot thank you all enough."

* * *

**See? It was a happy ending! Anyway, thanks for reading to the end of Betrayal, and I hope you'll tune in for the sequel. Speaking of which...**

**Never Too Late takes place over the course of one day rather than a couple of decades, and is written completely in prose. The chapters will be equally short I'm afraid, and will focus on different events & characters at Harry and Ginny's wedding (see? very happy ending). There are eight chapters planned and I will probably start posting the first after New Year.**

**sings: all i want for christmas is reviews for my story! Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
